Gundam Wing Relana's Life
by LittleBit2011
Summary: It has been 3 years since the fall of the United Sphere's Alliance. Relena at age 18 is now the Vice Foreign Minister of the newly formed Earth United and trying to fix things between Earth and the Colonies. However, she is missing something in her life?
1. My Life

Gundam Wing

-Relena's Life

11/3/198

It is the year AC 198, and it has been 3 years after the war. I've renounced my title as the last and only heir Princess of the Sanq Kingdom. However I've accepted to become the Prime Minister of Peace for the new World Nation, and I just turned 18. Yes, I know I've been through so much as soon as I had turned 15. I kept the name of Relena Dorlian, after the name of my adoptive parents. My life has been so crazy; I've been taking care of business, going to the University, writing, reading about everything you can think of politics and pacifism (peace). I've also been going to conferences, big balls and top social events. It has been keeping so busy and making my head spin. My ideals and beliefs are in world peace. (Sigh) I know I sound like a beauty pageant queen, but its true unlike just being a beautiful women to be judged I'm a high government official and I'm trying to make my ideals of world without weapons, and violence come true. It seems impossible, many people think so, but I won't sit back and do nothing. Those long horrible years of war left the people and including me hurt.

My royal family was killed long ago because they advocated for pacifism and they were seen as a threat. The only one that survived was my older brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. He changed his name to Zechs Marquise to work for the United Sphere's Alliance only to get revenge. I didn't even know about him until almost 4 years ago. He wanted me to be the leader and princess of the Peacecraft, but I didn't want the title. Yeah I know how many girls would dream and wish for this. But I don't know, I grew up rich and spoiled with the attention, yet also with the people who wanted to be your fake friends just for interest and now its politicians trying to be nice and take advantage of you. Hypocrites and backstabbers is what you get. I also didn't turn out like Paris Hilton because I understood that not everyone was as lucky as I was. I knew that I should be grateful for everything that I have. And this horrible war that went on for 26 years between Earth and the Space Colonies brought pain and injustice to innocent people.

My adoptive parents were great, but were just like normal parents would be. My father was always busy with his job to pay any close attention to me. He was Prime Minister for the United Earth's Sphere Alliance. He was trying to make peace between Earth's controllive countries and the Space Colonies. But the leaders of the United Sphere Alliance wanted to take the colonies by force and they ended up assassinating him. … It tore my heart, his last words to me was telling me I wasn't his real daughter. I couldn't register his words at that moment when he just stopped breathing. I couldn't remember anything after that, it was so confusing afterwards and it is not something I want to write down at this moment, but his words were true. I was actually the last daughter of the royal Peacecraft family of the Sanq Kingdom. Just thinking about my dad brings tears to my eyes. I will always be his daughter no matter what. I know he would have been proud of me following the pacifism beliefs and working hard for what he and my royal family believed in and died for. Sadly the tragedies in my life didn't end there. My mother was also killed back home on Earth for unknown reasons, but it must have been a connection with my fathers death in space. So returning home was also a hard blow for me…. My mother loved me and cared for me a lot. However, she was very strict with me and always cared about what people would think or say. She sent me to so many charm schools to learn etiquette and manners. Of course all I learned was how to hide my emotions. It's what I picked up on my own through all those years. My mom was concerned about my future. After everything I still loved both of my parents and I hope their resting in peace as well as my royal family…

But now that I think about my life I never felt so alone until now. My adoptive parents as well as my real parents were assassinated. My brother had left to go on a mission to Mars to start a project, so humans can start living there as soon as the war had ended and he had left with Noin. She is really a nice person and I can tell she loves my brother a lot, he should be very grateful to have her. I'm sure my brother has the same feelings towards her, and I'm happy at least two people got there happy ending.

God I can't believe I have written so much on my journal and I haven't wrote anything about the guy I think of every night, Heero Yuy. I miss him and I always wonder where he is, and what crazy dangerous mission is he up too. I worry about him every day praying to god to protect him and hope that he is not killed. I wonder if he ever thinks about me the way I do about him. He sworn to protect me and he's always there when I'm in danger to save me like prince charming, but he's the very opposite. He's a Gundam pilot, what more can I say. He's a trained assassin, train to do missions and kill anyone who gets in his way. He's quiet and reserved, yet very intelligent, calculative, and observant. He notices the very smallest thing. He's cold blooded when it comes to battles and he's not scared to die. Sometimes I felt like if he wanted to be killed. Yet when I stare into his dark blue eyes I see kindness, deep into his soul hidden under this trained life. The only thing I can say is that I can count on him to be there and he'll never let me down.

I was kidnapped 2 years ago during Christmas Eve and he came back to save me. He was really hurt when he found me. I got to hold him for the first time. In my arms I held him for the longest time, until my special police force found me. At the hospital I waited there by his bed he was unconscious, and I never wanted to leave him for a second. On the fifth day, I fell asleep on a couch they had there, and when I woke up he was gone. I felt horrible, but this wasn't the first time he left without a goodbye. I know he was hired by the Preventors a top secret unit to do missions that I have no clue about. I should be used to him leaving without saying a word to me, but I can't help the ache I feel. Not just for him, but I'm alone utterly alone.

"Miss Relena", called Pagan

"Yes" I replied and I had stopped scribbling on my journal.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have a phone call." He had stated with a smile on his face.

Ugh can't people leave me alone for a second, I thought to myself. I got up from my desk, and walked up to Pagan. He has been the Dorlain's butler since I was a baby and he also worked for my royal parents long before that. I guess I wasn't too alone.

"Who can be calling me at this time?" I looked at back towards the wall to look at the time; it was 9:23 P.M.

"You'll be very pleased." He replied, and he still had a smile on his face. He handed me the phone.

I took the phone very confused about what would "please" me. Maybe I can go take a long vacation?

"This is Miss Relena Dorlian, how may I help you?" I said in the most friendliest/professional voice.

"Relena, it's me Milliardo."


	2. Good News

-Chapter 2

"Oh. Hello Milliardo! How are you?"

"I'm fine." he paused and I rushed in "I'm glad to hear! How is Miss Noin? …Why haven't you kept in touch with me?" I was a little upset he had forgotten to keep me updated... and about me.

He must have noticed the change in my voice.

"She is doing very well and she also says hi… and I'm sorry Relena, I've been busy these last few weeks but your right. I've been very selfish for leaving you and trying to get my head cleared and my life straighten out. While you've been on Earth taking responsibilities without any family at all by your side and I've been hiding. I'm so sorry…" He was about to keep going on, but I stopped him. I shouldn't have been a little demanding.

"Milliardo, please you don't have to apologize. You've been through so much you needed time to think."

He paused but then responded.

"I left you for three years, you barely turned 18, and you are the Prime Minister of Earth for Christ's sake! Your life has been anything but normal, and you have a lot of responsibilities that you shouldn't be dealing with at the age and by yourself. That is why I called you to let you know I'm coming back to help you."

"You're coming back!" This was just what I needed to hear. I was happy with the news and thank goodness it pulled me out of my mini depression I was feeling just a little while ago.

"That's great, but when will you be arriving?" I frowned as I realized that space travel takes a little longer than your average trip on Earth.

"I will be arriving tomorrow at seven o'clock in the evening."

"Wait! …Tomorrow?"

"Are you not just leaving Mars?" I was surprised.

"No, we left a week ago but I didn't want to tell you then so you could just wait…this was a better surprise." He started chuckling, since his "surprise" had really worked.

I couldn't believe this, "You have no idea how happy I am! I'll pick you up with Pagan at the spaceport."

"Very well, I can't wait to see you soon…And finally be together like a real family." He hesitated a little when he added that last part.

"…Me too…and goodnight Milliardo" was the only thing I could say.

"Goodnight Relena sleep well."

"You too okay… Bye I'll see you tomorrow!" I hung up, and gave the phone back to Pagan.

I didn't know what to think. Don't get me wrong I was happy he was coming, but I didn't know I had a brother until almost four years ago, and on top of that he hasn't been with me at all. Could we actually become a real normal family?

The words finally started to sink in. Wow! I'm actually going to see my brother tomorrow, I couldn't help but smile I'm not going to be alone anymore, but I'm also feeling nervous. Pagan seemed to know since the beginning that his arrival was going to cheer me up, and he was smiling warmly at me but then turned apologetic. He was really concerned about me all the time.

"Miss Relena you have to call the United Countries organization that you will not be able to attend their meeting in the evening tomorrow." That popped me out of my little happy bubble and back to reality.

"Oh your right, they are not going to be happy about it, but oh well! I will call or have my assistant do it tomorrow in the morning". I got up to turn off the lights of my enormous office and walked out with Pagan. Ugh I'm going to have to fix up my schedule again… and Oh great the paparazzi are going to go nuts once they hear about my brother arriving tomorrow. It really sucks to be part of a royal family, the paparazzi has nothing else to do or anyone else to bother.

"Miss Relena would you like anything else before you go to bed?"

"No, Pagan I will be fine… and thank you for everything." I said looking at him, he was a little taller than me but I was catching him up. His hair wasn't that gray anymore but it was turning white and his complexion was getting wrinklier as the years pass by. I never met my any of my grandfathers, but if I had to imaging my grandpa, Pagan would be the image.

"You have nothing to thank me for I know both of your parents would be really proud of you. I'm also glad that Sir Milliardo is coming back to take care of you, he really loves you, you know. All those years while you we're growing up, he hated not being able to have taken care of you."

I suddenly felt like crying, but I didn't know why. I couldn't understand why those words struck me. I decided to hold back my tears, and hug him.

He hugged me back tightly "You should go rest, tomorrow is going to be a busy day".

"Your right, Goodnight Pagan" I managed to say it without choking and let him go.

"Well I'm off to bed." I smiled trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Goodnight to you too Miss Relena" and he bowed and headed toward the west side of the castle or should I say palace. I wonder if he knew what I was feeling. What was I feeling? I decided to just forget it.

I headed toward the north and went straight down a long hallway. I stopped until I reached the multiple stairs that we're really amazingly designed. There we're stairs towards my right and my left that would go outwards up to the second floor then the second would go inwards toward the third and so on till the 7th floor. It really was breath taking. The "castle" was decorated like how you would imagine. The floor was a pearly white marble that probably had real crystals and diamond pieces that would glitter. Also there was a beautiful red carpet design that would lie over the floor where you would walk. The stair's rails were crystal clear and the handrail was a beautiful dark wood color. In the open rooms the walls were white, but the brown velvet curtains and exotic paintings, golden borders, and chandeliers would bring life to the giant rooms. Unfortunately, no matter how beautiful it all was, it was scary to walk all this because it also made it looked ancient. This is where my royal family had lived and where I was born. But sadly it didn't feel like anything like home. I feel like I don't belong here, and it feels awkward calling it home. Milliardo had made me leave my adoptive parents mansion, because it was safer for me here. Which was true, there was a soldier or bodyguard in every hall or room, which I was really against. I know they have guns, but they tried to hide it from me.

I had finally reached the doors to my room. Two bodyguards a man and a woman stood there staring ahead at nothing. This really irritated me, I had previously tried to tell them it wasn't necessary, but they wouldn't listen to me. I thought I was the one in charge here, but apparently I wasn't. Who the hell are they taking orders from? I just sighed and entered my enormous room with a beautiful canopy bed made of white metal and it had pink covers, my favorite color. My room was a like a regular room with shelves that had my mysteries novels that I loved to read, a couch, and TV and my stuff. If I wasn't busy with school, work, or in my office this is where I would be. I dive toward my bed, kicking off my heels and hugged a bear I had on my bed. Heero had given me this bear for my 16th birthday. I knew it was very childish, but I feel like it was the only way to keep him close to me. I got back up to change and I started to think about the first time I met him.


	3. Memories

-Chapter 3-

Who knew how much my life was going to change since that day I first met Heero. At that time I was only worried about my childish problems of getting attention from my dad and my 15th birthday coming up. I can remember that day like if it was yesterday. I had just returned from an exhausting trip from space with my dad. As soon as we had arrived the stupid annoying Sphere's Alliance military wanted to talk to him without even letting my dad get settled in. I was so mad at him for putting me aside for the whole trip that I didn't even care if he left me again. I made sure to let him know I was capable of getting home without him, and watch him drive away in a military hummer. I also didn't want to go straight home. I needed to cool off and I was actually glad to be back on Earth, walking along the shore while the sun was setting down was a sight I loved to see since I could always remember. I was just walking and talking to myself about how the average girl would flip if any dad wasn't taking care of the things needed for their party. In middle of my thoughts, out of the blue, I saw a person was passed out on the beach. I ran to see if the person was alive. I thought he was probably a surfer but I noticed he was actually wearing a military uniform, and I hurried to call for help. I came back and took off his helmet carefully. Oh god I thought to myself he's just a boy. He was kind of cute too and he looked about my age. I started hearing the ambulance approaching and he started stirring. _Thank god he is still alive. _He finally woke up and was surprised to see me. He got up quickly and covered his face.

_What is he doing?_, I thought to myself "Don't try to move the ambulance is almost here".

"Did you see?" He asked while covering his face, and grunted a little. He was most likely hurt.

"See what?" _what is this guy talking about?_

The ambulance had finally gotten here when he tried to press something that he had on his suit; it lit up and made a loud noise that pushed him backed, making him fall. I flinched, but this had happened so quickly that I didn't notice the details until I played it over and over in my head.

Before I knew it he had ran, punched, kicked, and pushed people out of his way and took off with the ambulance! I couldn't believe it, I ran after him and the only thing I was able to say was

"My name… my name is Relena Darlian… what's yours?" I stared off at the ambulance with my arm reaching out until it disappeared out of sight. I was speechless after that. Afterwards it was really tiring trying to explain what had happened to the police like a million times and finally they had let me go. However, I had decided not to mention everything that I had seen for some reason I had a feeling that told me I should keep quiet. I kept thinking about those mysterious dark blue eyes that stared deeply at me and wondered I probably wouldn't see that crazy but handsome boy again. Who would have ever thought he would appear at my school the very next day.

I was on my way to school and I thought I was going to get back into my original routine at school. I walked in ever so confidently and everyone would stand up and greet me. They would all do this, I knew I was popular. I was ranked number one in the whole school and lets not forget the richest girl. However, my birthday party was coming up and of course people we're going to be extra polite. _Yup, it's totally going to be a normal boring long year of school. _I walked to class with my friends in a huge classroom that sat about 100 freshmen. I went to a private rich school well known for its philosophy and students from all over the world and space attended, the Peacecrafts' Royal family had built this school, and at that time I had no idea for the real reasons I was attending that school.

I had finally laid back down on my bed and just paused to think how different my life was without out knowing the actual truth. How I would attend school and saw the portraits of my royal parents everyday at school and nobody told me they we're my real parents. I hugged my teddy bear and a tear ran down my cheek. Suddenly I felt angry of the lie I use to live…. _What am I thinking? I don't want to think about this I only want to think about him… _I closed my eyes and decided to continue down memory lane.

I remember the teacher walking in the room with a student behind her. For a second I thought I was seeing wrong. I was a little bit tired since I couldn't sleep last night tossing and turning thinking about that boy all night long. _It couldn't be._

"Hey, that's' him", I said to myself. Of course no one around heard me. The room was buzzing with other people talking.

"Quiet please, I'll like to introduce a new student to the class." The teacher said.

"My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." He was facing the whole class and he had the most innocent face I had ever seen. _I'm sure that's him._

"Take a seat beside Relena; feel free to ask her any questions you have." My heart froze.

She said something after that but I wasn't listening. What should I do? He was already heading over to the seat beside me. Should I act normal? I wonder if he's alright. My heart started beating fast. I put on the most friendliest face.

"Nice to meet you Heero." Politeness was the only thing that popped into my head. And he ignored me completely. I just stared at him for a couple of seconds and I turned back to face the teacher. The whole class period I had the urge to turn and look at him but I didn't dare. _What was up with this kid?_ This was actually the longest class of my life. I had suddenly thought of an idea. As soon as the bell rang, I had grabbed one of my invitations. When I turned to my right he was gone. _What? Where did he go? I didn't even hear or felt him leave! _For the rest of the day I tried looking for him.

Until school finished I was finally able to spot him. He was on the cafeteria's balcony facing the view. The only thing that really sucked was that I had my friends with me. But I had made up my mind and I was going to give him an invitation. This was probably going to be the only way for me to be able to talk him.

I saw him and I started walking towards him. I didn't know why but I was feeling nervous about this. I remembered my friend saying something to me, but I wasn't going to stop now.

He heard me approaching and he turned around.

I handed the invitation to him. "Here you go; it's an invitation to my birthday tomorrow. I hope you'll be able to make it." Everyone behind me started clapping. But as soon as I had finished talking he lifted up the invitation to my face and ripped it in half. I gasped and turned to see the wind sweep away my invitation. I couldn't believe what he just did. I got so mad I clenched up my fists that were on my sides and I started tearing up. _What the hell did I do to this guy? Nothing I haven't done anything. _I didn't know what was going on but I need to get an explanation.

"But, why?" I couldn't look him in the eye. So much for my pride. A tear started running down my cheek. He lifted up his hand and wiped my tear away ever so gently. His gesture surprised me and I started smiling. _Maybe he wasn't bad after all. _So what he said next threw me off completely.

"I'll kill you." He whispered it so no one else would hear and he walked off. What he said sent a cold shiver down my spine, and I felt my face drain. _What kind of person is he?_

Thinking about how this guy could make me feel so many different feelings, my body and mind started feeling tired. I fell asleep in the middle of thoughts about him hoping I would see him again alive and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4 -

My alarm started blazing at 5 A.M in the morning. Ugh. I waved at it so it would turn off. I made sure to wrap myself with the covers again. However, Pagan and my maids come sweeping in the room.

"Good Morning Lady Relena! It is time for you to rise like the sunshine." He said it so cheery I couldn't believe it.

"Pagan" yawn "its fall, the sun isn't up." I said it half mumbling and rubbing my eyes. But I sat up, remembering that Milliardo was arriving today.

"You have classes today."

"I know." I paused to get up and think while my maids started making my bed. "Can you make sure the … palace looks extra nice today?" I needed to make sure this place looks exactly like how Milliardo would want it to look. Suddenly I started worrying about his expectations. _What if he doesn't like how things are around here?_

"Of course" He smiled and added "It's going to be nice to have Sir Milliardo returning." Pagan seemed in such a good mood. Maybe I'm just overreacting and I should have more faith in Pagan. He knows what to do to make everything perfect.

I headed straight for the bathroom to wash up. I started off with a nice hot shower, then my maids helped do my hair and I had my makeup artist double check my makeup. My mornings we're pretty hectic, but I couldn't just appear like anyone. I sighed once I was done with that. Armando, my makeup artist slash clothes designer had my outfit ready. I put on a cute stylish red/burgundy jacket with a loose flower pattern dress that had brown, red/burgundy and orange colors. Of course I added brown leggings, since we were in the middle of cold weather. And for the finishing touch knee high brown heeled leathered boots.

I checked myself out in the mirror. My long gold blonde hair fell perfectly straight in layers; I had let it grown out passed my chest and gotten rid of my bangs. I certainly didn't look the same, since the last time I saw Milliardo. My body had finally matured. I was taller and my breasts definitely didn't stay in size A. My hips also grew a bit wider. I had the perfect curves according to Armando.

"You look like a model!" commented Armando looking at me up and down.

"All thanks to you." I smiled at him through the mirror.

He bowed, "You are so welcome." He then started picking up the mess in the bathroom.

"Armando, I need a huge favor from you. I know it's sudden, but Milliardo my brother is arriving today and I need the perfect outfit." I had turned around to see his reaction and answer. He didn't like working under pressure and in a short amount of time.

"Sweetie, I heard about the news and I almost stayed up all night working on it and I have it finished!" he sounded so proud of himself.

"Great!" I said in relief.

After that I headed for breakfast in the biggest dining hall of the palace in the first floor.

While in a hurry to eat breakfast I remembered about having to reschedule the rest of my day. I picked up my pink iPhone and dialed my secretary's number.

"Good Morning Relena! You need something?" she answered immediately.

"Yes, I need you make sure you reschedule everything after four o'clock." I went straight to business without wanting to talk about the why.

"I have it done already and made all the calls." she said it proudly.

"Oh good, but how did you know?" I'm sure Pagan didn't say anything to her about it. Um?

"You…haven't seen the news have you…" She hesitated. "Of course you're too busy, but don't worry about it. Make sure you're not late to school okay and don't forget you still have to be at City Hall at two thirty. Oh I'm getting a call. Call me if you need anything else. Bye." She hanged up right after that without letting me speak. _What was that all about? _

I put my phone down and finished eating, so confused. Great, I think the news already spread all over the country. There was no TV in here so I guess I couldn't watch what was going on. I saw the time and it was 6:53 A.M. I got up and went straight to the entry hall where my bag was ready and Pagan holding it out to me.

"Here you go Miss Relena, Don't be late." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks Pagan and I won't" I said while I grabbed my things and headed out the door.

"Have a good day and please don't be nervous about today." He said it very sincerely, knowing that I probably going to freaking out when the time gets near.

Which I kind of was already, "I'll try." I replied to him and went out the humongous double doors. I went straight into the black SUV with four bodyguards waiting for me. Ugh I really miss my pink limo but they made me changed it for "safety" reasons. The ride to the university was about an hour long and my class started at 8. I attended New Port University, a well establish state school that was well known for politics and humanitarian law.

While listening to music on our way I decided I was just going to check the news on my phone. Except when I searched through my Louis Vuitton purse and the pockets of my jacket, it wasn't there. _Damn, I think I left it on the table. It's not like me to forget it. _I was about to tell them to turn around, but we had been on the road for thirty minutes already.

"Is something wrong Miss Relena?" asked Anthony one of my bodyguards who was sitting beside me.

"Yeah, I left my phone." I replied hoping they might still turn the car around.

"We can send someone to bring it to you, if you like." He said nicely.

It didn't hurt to try, but o well. "No it's okay; I don't want to bother anyone." I should have said yes but I guess I can live without my phone as long as I have my laptop.

You wouldn't believe how the rest of my day went. The school's internet wasn't working properly for some reason. I couldn't log on to my email or facebook. I tried to find one of my bodyguards to tell them I changed my mind and needed my phone asap, and they weren't around. On top of that my classes we're being a drag. I was really anxious and nervous. I really couldn't wait till Milliardo and Noin's arrival and about what kind of news has been going around. _Ugh!_

I made a mental note to get my own car and stop depending on the guards. Without having many options or things to do I decided that I just needed to get into school mode and time would fly by. I also needed to forget about technology for a bit and about the news. However, I started getting a feeling that maybe there was a greater force that was preventing me from hearing or seeing what the world is saying.

My last class finally finished, I headed straight to where my guards were waiting for me. My next stop is the City Hall where I will have a meeting with all the governing officials of my country. Since I stepped down they are in charge of running everything, but they still offer me to be there to add in some opinions or thoughts. I had arrived at the Gran City Hall which reminded me of the Romans since the building had many columns all around. As soon as I had walked into the building I could hear people whispering or they would just stopped what they were doing and stare. I started feeling a bit uncomfortable the feeling of the environment here was a bit different today.

The preventers at the door, our national police, opened the door for me to come in. I walked into the large room that looked like an auditorium. The room was full of commotion but as soon as I was noticed everyone stopped. The Speaker of the House was on the podium, he seemed glad that my presence shut everyone up.

"Miss Darlian". He said my name loud for recognition and bowed.

I just smiled and nodded and went to my assigned seat. There was still dead silence and I've been in front of many crowds before but for some reason I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Everyone eyes we're on me, but I wasn't giving a speech for them to be all attentive.


	5. Startled

-Chapter 5

Maybe I was dressed to casually for this. I should have dressed a bit more appropriately, but it was suppose to be a quick meeting, nothing important. I sat and the Speaker of House cleared his throat

"We will now start according to the agenda that has been set … Afterwards we can talk about the state of affair that has arrived unexpectedly", He paused in the middle and seemed kind of nervous. I guess I wasn't the only one feeling the tension in the air. Something is up, and I don't know what it is.

"No!" yelled Mr. Lloyd, the Head of Department of Defense. "We need to talk about the situation now!" He stood up yelling at the Speaker and then turned to look at me and his face looked serious and angry. "She is here now, we can ask her all the questions we need to know."

"If you want we can have a special meeting with Miss Relena. However, I would like it to be with the chosen High Council and not now." He finally looked pissed at being yelled at in front of everyone "Please sit down Mr. Lloyd, so we can continue."

"I'm sorry Speaker Atlee. But the majority of us also agree with Secretary Lloyd. ", spoke up the Secretary of Department of Homeland Security. "What has come up should be dealt with soon." said Mrs. Quayle.

In my mind soon meant urgently. I started to feel a little irritated especially when I have no idea on what's going on. On top of it all, it's not the first time. Because of my age they seem to forget to inform me sometimes on important matters. No matter how hard I've worked this whole year, I still haven't been able to gain acknowledgement. The colonies are easier to work with they actually take me into account, but on in my own country and Earth it's another story.

The Speaker of the House, Mr. Atlee seemed reluctant, but finally nodded his head in agreement. "I would like to call the High Council and Miss Darlian Peacecraft to a special meeting. " He continued, "Please take this break opportunity to organize presentations you had planned for today. As soon as this special meeting is concluded, we will return to the agenda. I apologize for taking your time. You will receive the final report on this state of affair."

The High Council which was composed of the Department of State, Defense, Homeland Security, Attorney General, and of course the Vice President and the President of the Sanq Kingdom. However, the Vice and President were not present at the moment. This 'special meeting' is serious.

I followed them to a smaller conference room with many secret servicemen around us. This told me the President was going to be there. _This can't be good_ I thought to myself. To be honest, the relationship between the newly elected Democratic government and me personally, no scratch that the royals and nobles is not a very friendly one. I know they don't like me. When the country found out about me still being alive the country went into an uproar. The government that the Alliance Sphere had established wasn't wanted by my people and of course they wanted me back on the throne. The nobles also were pushed into being 'common citizens' and lost their special privileges. They had a massive struggle to sit in the House of Representative. So as you can see the line stands very clear.

We sat on the table and of course there was six of us but there were two empty chairs. One was at the end and the other in front of the Secretary of State. Who…know that I think about it has not said a word. The Secret Service stood in their positions around the room and it made me feel uncomfortable. Maybe it's the fact that there should be Preventers in here. The door opened and of course it was President Johnson. We all stood up in courtesy.

"Please sit", he said.

We all sat. Everyone seemed tensed. My palms started to perspirate even though they were really cold.

"Miss Relena, I am glad to have you here today." He said smiling but I could tell he would have probably dragged me here if I wasn't.

"It is an honor Mr. President, what can I do for you?" I said as nice and business like as possible.

"You seem very relaxed even though you know what is going on." He continued but then got up to stare outside the window and didn't say anything else.

"Why did you not let us know anything?" cut in, the Department of State, Mr. Giessen

"Excuse me?" I said obviously confused.

Mr. Lloyd was about to say a rude comment but of course Mr. President spoke before he could start.

"Your brother Milliardo Peacecraft is arriving today, is he not? Why did you not inform us sooner?" He turned to look at me waiting for my response. Everyone's attention was on me, and also waiting.

And that's when it hit me. They must of have heard about Milliardo coming back and now they are worried about their position! Wow there really feel threatened about us. That is really ridiculous though, I don't believe I have to inform them about my personal life or Milliardo's life.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry but I didn't seem to know I have to inform you. If it is alright to say, I myself was told by him he was arriving today, last night. It was supposed to be a surprise for me." I said looking at each one and speaking a bit slowly.

The President stayed quiet but then the Attorney General, spoke up. "Relena, I hate to be the one telling you this…. We have been ordered by the United World Court to arrest your brother as soon as he steps a foot off the space shuttle…."

I stood up fast "Why?" furious.

"Let me explain the reasons for our actions. Do you see how the people are reacting? There are a few who are glad he is back. However, the world has found out that he was Zechs Marquis, the leader of the White Fang organization at the end war. He has to take responsibility for his actions. There are also people going in outrage that he should be charged. The streets are becoming restless. Yet you seem so calm about all this" said Mrs. Quayle.

"It is not only that… There are also 'reports' that he is coming to claim back his position." Mr. Lloyd finally wasn't able to hold back and was ready to speak against me. Do you know how serious this is?" He seemed in disbelief, "Of course you might be a little too juvenile to understand the whole situation."

I had nothing to say, I was struck hard. I had nothing prepared to defend him. I never expected him to be charged with this by the World Nation Jurisdiction. Despite I am usually always prepared to fix the situation with my incredible speeches. I had nothing.

"My brother is arriving for personal reasons" I couldn't believe this. My face went from pail to red from how pissed I was starting to feel with their stupid concerns and assumptions. "I think the last thing you all should be worried about is him trying to return for the crown. I got up and I grabbed my paperwork. _Fuck courtesy_, all of them gasped at the fact that I was leaving without a proper goodbye.

Mr. Atlee was the only one on my side, He got up as well but of course apologized to the President, and went after me. I had stopped when I saw someone else standing near the door. I hadn't noticed at all that Sir Wylie a noble had entered the room a little bit earlier.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lloyd; you are not familiar with how royals should be treated with respect, but of course since you are an electee; perhaps I need to inform you, but the way you are speaking to Lady Relena is unacceptable. I demand you give her an apology and who you need to address this concern is Sir Milliardo." He looked so tall and wise when he spoke. He had this aura that he was really bothered by what had been said to me. He bowed to me, and of course I bowed back. He smiled at me but turn to face our crowd again.

"You need to make sure you have the proper and correct paperwork to do what you have threatened to do. We have our own jurisdiction in this country and Attorney General Abbott you should be very aware of this." He left them all speechless and I included, he opened the door for me and made a motion for me to go ahead. I followed without hesitating, I was still very mad. Close to tears even, but I tried my hardest to hold them back. I needed to call Milliardo as soon as possible.

-Author's note –

I'm so very sorry it has been a really long long time since I continued writing!

Please comment =)

Steph3


	6. Chapter 6

I know it has been months =(

-Chapter 6-

"Miss Relena, please do not leave" Mr. Atlee, the speaker of the House trailed behind me.

"I'm very sorry Speaker Atlee but I do not think my presence here is wanted or needed" I said without looking back. Sir Wylie also stepped in "Mr. Atlee I believe you have a whole room of Representatives waiting for your return and report" He reminded him.

Mr. Atlee glared at him, "Very well Mr. Wylie, please do not forget your presence is also mandatory." With that being said he left.

Sir Wylie was truly amazing, he was in his late 40's and is one of the most powerful noble still respected by many and of course the chosen government officials felt threatened by him. He definitely wasn't worried about offending them, like I was. Sir Wylie continued to walk with me while I was supposed to be storming off from the high council conference meeting, I had a lot to process with the several news and information I had just received until Sir Wylie stepped in front of me and kneeled.

" Princess Relena, no please forgive me Queen Relena I kneel before you to pledge my alliance." He said while looking down at the floor.

I was left speechless "….Sir Wylie please … rise..., I don't… I'm not" I kept trying to mutter out my jumbled sentence.

He interrupted and continued "I was very glad to hear your brother was returning and I must say that when I heard about your existence and his it truly brought joy to my heart". He kept kneeling until I also crouched down and offered him my hand.

"Please rise, there is no reason for you to kneel in front of me." I said while extending my hand.

He grabbed my hand and finally stood up, "You do know that you are Truly Royal and I know this foolish government doesn't treat you how you should be treated, but you must never forget who your parents were….I was very well acquainted with them and I wished I was the one who could have raised you, but Mr. Darlian protected you well." He momentarily paused and kept holding my hand now with both of his gazing straight into my eyes.

"But of course with your permission and the problem at hand I can help you and your brother right away, I know right now is not the perfect place to be having this conversation about this but please come see me." He seemed very serious and I was surprised with his sincerity, concern, and generosity.

I hesitated, I didn't know what to say, from the start this noble man really surprised me, I needed a helping hand and usually help never comes easy in life, work, or politics. Suddenly for some weird reason I thought that he must of have been _really close real Dad Edulfo Ronaldo II Peacecraft_ …"Of course Sir Wylie", I finally responded.

"Well I must return to the meeting, but I will call you when it is over." He bowed and waited until I responded to leave. "Yes" was all I could say. He was really formal with me and it felt really weird having someone with so much power and charisma acting this way towards me.

I continued heading back towards where I had entered the building. For some reason I was trying to find a window when I remembered the President staring out and saying "going on". As I looked out I gasped. There was a crowd of people in the streets, and of course the military holding them back. I noticed many had signs…one that especially caught my eye _Long Live the Princess and Prince_. I decided to run, I needed to talk to Pagan right away because seeing that scene, it clicked, and I finally understood what he was trying to cover all along. But more importantly I would have never imagined my brother's return could ever have caused an uproar like this.

-authors note-

I know it has been months =( I apologized also I didn't edit this one and I made this chapter shorter. Do ya'll want shorter chapters or long ones?

Please keep reading and comment this !


End file.
